prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC524
is the 24th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 169th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Remembering how precious her friends are to her, Nozomi attempts to gain them back from the clutches of evil. '' Summary Nozomi is shocked to find her friends wearing Kowaina Masks and starts to yell at them, unaware that they were taken over by Nightmare. Desperaia told her not to bother since her voice wouldn't be able to reach them and Nozomi makes an attempt to remove the masks until Kawarino informs her its impossible. Angrily, Nozomi changes into Cure Dream, causing Bunbee to start worrying until Kawarino assures him he has no reason worry, and they watch as Dream is restrained by her friends. Coco makes an attempt to help Nozomi but he gets blocked by Bunbee. Kawarino gets in front of Cure Dream and holds the Mask of Despair, which he tries to put on her. She struggles but seeing the hope that remains in her, he tells her that her friends don't like her anymore. She momentarily panics, allowing him to put the mask on her when her guard is down. The Cures are all in Kawarino's control and would do what he wanted, and suddenly he forms a hole for them to fall through. Just then, Milk attacks Bunbee to free Coco, who falls down the hole in an attempt to save the girls. Meanwhile, in Cure Dream's mind, Nozomi was there in peace with her friends as they were eating, and then in her pocket she saw the bracelet Coco gave her. Coco attempts to reach Cure Dream, changing into his real form while trying to tell her to wake up. In Nozomi's mind, Nozomi expresses surprise to see her friends, smiling as Coco continues to yell at her, outside of it. The Mask of Despair starts to crack. Together, they say to each other that they should be the one to save the other Cures. Nozomi awakens in her mind to see her friends still there, and tells them to wake up while trying to get them to see her feelings. They reach the other girls and they break free from the control, allowing them all to return to Nightmare which shocks Kawarino, who sends them straight to Girinma. The Cures fought together and with hope they were trying their best. However they were almost powerless, but Cure Dream said to her friends to fight as one, thus unlocking the Symphony Set, allowing everyone to perform Five Explosion, and destroy Girinma. Back to normal, the girls have finished their Butterfly Decoration. Milk apologizes for what she did, and mentions that she would do anything for them, causing them to smile. Major Events *Nozomi nearly becomes captured by Kawarino's despair dimension, but breaks out by her own desires of hope and with the assistance of Coco. *Cure Dream helps the other Cures escape from their own despair scenarios together. *Nightmare's special "arena dimension" is introduced. *With Milk desiring to help the Cures, she grants them power that becomes a massive weapon, allowing them to perform Five Explosion and destroy Girinma. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5